The Eye of a God of Death
by ahsoka1997
Summary: Kind of like the first Harry Potter book except the twist where Harry has to cross-dress because of his new hair cut to hide his red eye and his scar. During a Quidditch match Harry fell off of his broom and sprouted wings from his back just before he hit the ground. Disclaimer: I do not own DN nor HP but I do own this very original plot and an OC who snuck his way into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Through the years Petunia has been trying to find a way the cover both the 'horrible scar' and 'hideous eye' on her freak of a nephew. She once shaved the boy's entire head except for his bangs, which hid the scar but not that cursed eye, an unfortunate miscalculation she regretted to where Petunia was, almost, relieved all the boy's hair grew back over night so she can start all over again. A few months after that ordeal Petunia figured out that if Potter didn't like the way his hair was then his 'freakishness' will change it back.

And right now Petunia was working on the boy's long hair that went down just below his shoulders (it took Petunia like _forever_ to keep Vernon from taking the boy to get his hair cut). Petunia brush the front part of all the messy raven hair the right side of the boy's head and brushed a little bit towards the 10-year-old's face just enough to cover the right side of the boy's head. She put down the hair brush picked up some scissors and trimmed the edges of the black hair. She walk to Harry's other side to make his left side shorter than his right. When Petunia was finished she brushed the boy's hair a little bit more and had him turn to look at his reflection.

Harry gasped at the sight of his new hair style. As Harry gawked at his aunt's work he said to her, "Aunt Petunia you should be a hair dresser, it's amazing!"

"So you like it?" Petunia said.

"More then that," Harry replied, "I love it! You could have all the hair dressers in the world kneeling down at your feet if they ever saw this."

Petunia was surprised to say the least. She didn't think the boy would like it this much. Looks like she's better at hairstyling than she thought.

"I will be buying you some hair gel and your own hair brush just as long as you keep that demonic eye and scar under there or else," said Petunia sternly.

"Okay," Harry didn't seem fazed by his Aunt's threat. "Seriously Aunt Petunia you should get paid to do this. You'd be rich and famous. All the celebrities would be knocking on your door."

That actually didn't seem like a back idea to Petunia. She thought about it for a minute and told herself that she would see if she could do that later in the future.

"Oh, aunt Petunia," Harry turned around and away from his reflection. "I had an idea for Dudley's birthday." He exclaimed.

"Like what," Petunia eyed him suspiciously.

"I was thinking that instead of baking cake batter we could bake brownie batter for the cake." Harry said enthusiastically.

Petunia was confused. "Where on Earth did you get that idea from?"

"You know how last year you made Dudley a birthday cake _and_ brownies, along with all that candy, he ate too much and then threw up the day after? Well, I had a idea to combined the both of them, so he probably won't eat as much. So, want do you say?"

"Well, I don't know," Petunia didn't know what to say. Not five minutes the freak gets a new hair cut, and now the kid's suddenly a genius?

"Just think about it," Harry said then walked out of the bathroom.

That night Harry sat on his mattress looking at his abnormal red eye in the hand mirror he managed to sneak into his cupboard. He thought about what he can see with that eye. Every time he looked at someone, in a picture or on TV, through his right eye he could see their names and a number floating above their heads, that is when he can see their faces clearly. Harry noticed that after a year the numbers would go down one above his relatives heads like a countdown. But a countdown for what?

Harry yawned. He put the hand mirror back on the shelf and lay his head down on his pillow.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw a familiar woman with red hair, the same green eyes as Harry's left eye, her name said Lillian Evans but there was no number above her head. She turned around to someone behind her and then next thing Harry knew she was screaming and then fell to the ground motionless. There was a flash of green light and pain in his forehead that then moved to his eye below. Harry cried in agony.

Then Harry was on his back, the pain in his forehead and eye have disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked to see he was in some sort of waste-land. He heard a couple of voices speaking but couldn't understand them. The pain in his forehead abruptly came back and began to scream. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the head. His little fingers turned into sharp, black claws, his black hair stood up as if he was electrocuted, black feathered wings sprouted out from his back. The stabbing pain went both to his eyes as they turned red with yellow irises, he closed them. Something touching his face made him open his teary eyes. A figure he couldn't describe looked down at him.

"Harry," it rasped, "you were meant to be-"

A loud banging suddenly awoke Harry who shot up from his bed breathing heavily from the pain he could still feel from the dream.

"Boy, get up!" He heard Aunt yell as she pounded on the small door then walk off.

Harry sighed. He always wakes up before he could hear the man, Harry guessed that it was a man cause definitely sounded male, finish what he was saying. Harry was meant to be what? At this rate he will never know.

Today was Dudley's birthday. The day before Harry had made the brownie cake he suggested a week before. They were supposed to go to the zoo today with one of Dudley's friends, Piers, coming with them but he got sick. Dudley's other friend went to Piers' house and after a little 'incident' _he_ sick. Dudley was reluctant to let Potter come with them but was more than willing to seeing the dress Harry had to wear, and the fifty pounds in his birthday card that was given to him early.

The Dursleys and Harry were getting into the car when Vernon pulled Harry to the side and threatened that if any funny business went on at the zoo Harry would be locked up in the cupboard from now until Christmas. Harry just stood there smiling, with a small black purse his Aunt got him hid behind his back. He said, "Okay." cheerfully and without fear confusing Vernon greatly who just urged him to get in the car.

It was a sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream cone. When the lady looked at Harry to ask what he wanted then she screamed, which Harry and Dudley had covered his ears from the high pitched frequency.

"Who...did...your hair," she said slowly and amazed leaning through the window of the side of the van to touch Harry's hair. Hearing the woman say that Harry smiled and pointed to Aunt Petunia behind himself. The ice cream lady turned her gazed to Petunia and said in admiration, "Are you a world famous hair dresser? Because she is adorable!" The lady said referring to Aunt Petunia's old clothes on Harry.

Harry leaned towards a surprised, yet prideful, Petunia and said, "Told ya."

After that 'interesting' scene they got Harry a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't so bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla, who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that is wasn't blonde.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He got more compliments than he could count, and Aunt Petunia actually wanted him walking beside her, though only to gloat that the boy's hair was her doing but still this is the closest the two had ever been.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were slithering over bits of wood and stone. Harry didn't head to attention to Dudley, who wanted to see a some deadly snakes, for he found a mirror in between one of the windows, he pulled out his small hair brush to brush his hair for a minute. And thanks to Aunt Petunia she had him obsessing over his hair, and is practically turning Harry into a girl, but he didn't mind. At least they have two things they can highly agree about, the first being Aunt Marge coming for a visit but for entirely different reasons.

When Harry finished brushing he went over to where the Dursleys where Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass of a boa constrictor exhibit.

"Make it move He whined to his Vernon tapped on the glass smartly but the snake didn't move. It was fast asleep.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped at the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake suddenly opened its beady eyes . Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until they were at eye level with each other.

The snake winked at him. Harry stared, then quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching. Well there was a guy staring at him from several yards away. He was a few years older than Harry. Harry winked at him. The guy blushed than turned away. Harry rolled his eye than turned his attention back to the snake who was staring at him/her.

The boa constrictor tilted its head all the way to the side as if the say, _"I'm confused. Are you a boy or a girl?"_

"Actually, since my hair got like this," Harry pointed to the top of his head, "I have to dress up like a girl so it would match, or else it would just look very weird."

The snake gave what could be a weird-ed out look that said, awkwardly, _"Okaaaay." _Then the snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. The snake gave Harry another looked that plainly said:

_"I get that all the time."_

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded energetically.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor pointed its tail to the sign again and harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh I see. So you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake replied by shaking its head.

A thought popped into Harry's head, if he could see peoples' names and those numbers above their heads would he see it on and animal? He decided to test this idea. He pulled his hair back to reveal his red eye. The snake started hissing angrily and cowardly backed its head away which surprised Harry. Well, the answer to his question was a big fat "no".

Before Harry could cover his eye again he was pushed out of the way and to the ground by Dudley who just noticed the snake was awake.

Harry sat up and shook his head. He suddenly heard a screech of terror. He turned around, he was facing the opposite direction when he got up, and gasped; the glass from the boa constrictor tank was gone. The snake uncoiled itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor. The boa constrictor lifted its head towards Harry.

"Thanksss amigo," The snake said to Harry, though it sounded a little forced and unsure. Throughout the reptile house people started screaming and running for their lives, and the exits. "Brazil, here I come."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did it go?"

The zoo directer himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen the snake didn't do anything wrong except playfully snap at peoples' heels as it passed them, but by the time they were all in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it nearly bit off his leg. But worst of all for Harry was Dudley calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it,weren't you, Harry?"

When they got home Uncle Vernon was so furious he could hardly speak. But he managed to say."Go-cupbpard-stay-no meals," before he plopped down into a chair, and Aunt Petunia ran to get him a large brandy.

Harry lay in his cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and couldn't be sure the Durleys were asleep yet. He couldn't risk sneaking food from the kitchen until then.

He picked up the hand mirror from above his head, tucked his hair behind his ear, he looked at his red eye which would glow in the dark radiating red light that would bounce off the small mirror and reflect onto the surfaces of the walls. Sometimes Harry wondered if their was something his relatives were hiding from him. Because he knew having an eye completely red, save for the yellow irises, especially only one of their eyes. Other times Harry would doubt that he was human at all. Because normal boys, 'human' boys, don't have to deal with a "demon eye", as his Aunt and Uncle would put it.

Which is what made him think, what was his family (HAH) hiding from him about his parents? Was one of them a demon and one a human? Did one, or did they, of them commit a serious crime and they're trying to keep Harry from falling the same fate (if _this_ was the case, then they failed, and they're going to die).

Harry sighed to himself. Sometimes he wished that some distant relative would come to take him away from the Dursleys forever. Although, there are times when he feels a familiar presence following him sometimes. Like its someone he knows is around, yet he doesn't know who it is.

Getting bored, Harry began playing with the red lighting from his eye and the hand mirror. Acting like he was drawing something on the walls like stars, pentagrams, an X in a circle etc.

Harry froze. There was that feeling again. The feeling that someone familiar was watching him, looking out for him. But who was it?

He heard a loud snore come from up stairs, the sound traveling down stairs, almost shaking the whole house. Harry could finally sneak himself something to eat without.

A figure watched from a dark corner as Harry made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what happened when they were out but the spirit knew that whatever happen nothing really calls for a week without food. It was ridiculous how these humans were treating the poor boy. It just wasn't right! He had to devise a plan to have this innocent child away from this awful place. Thing is, how was he going to do it, nobody could see him.

He had an idea but than though better of it, because it would cause unwanted attention. If all three of the Dursleys died in a similar way people would get suspicious. Though he could figure out something later.

The figure watched as the boy in the battered and worn white nightgown quietly shuffled across the kitchen floor (though he doesn't really have to be quiet that snore could cover an explosion from an atomic bomb) to made himself a peanut butter sandwich.

The spirit decided that he would have to come back later and try to talk to his king about this. Black feathered wings sprout from the spirit's back, he flew up and went through the ceiling as if there was nothing there.

Harry looked up from spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread, he felt the familiar presence was gone. He always felt uncomfortable when it would disappear; because every time he got that feeling, he didn't feel alone in the world. He felt like there was someone there every step of the way for him in this horrid life of his. But when its gone, he felt like he was in solitude.

Harry sighs. Whoever, or whatever, keeps visiting him, he wished they would stay. At least to give him some company. That way he won't be as lonely here as he sees he is.


	2. Chapter 2

The spirit swooped down to the ground in front of a throne, his wings retracting as he landed, there sat the King of his own kind.

"My lord," the spirit said bowing down.

"Ryuk," the King began unhappily, "there are rumors about you having 'relationships' with a human witch, and that you conceived a child by the name of Harry Potter. Are they true or false?"

The spirit, Ryuk, hesitated, "They are true." he managed to say without sounding too frightful despite the fate he knew he will probably have to face.

The King gripped the arm of his throne in anger. "You dare to affair in an illegal relation against your own kind!" The King bellowed. Ryuk and the two servants who stood by the throne flinched at their King's furious reaction. The King then became unexpectedly calm. "Are you aware that this is worthy of a level 3 punishment?"

Ryuk said nothing as fear starts to crept within him at the thought of getting a level 3 punishment. He doesn't know what happens but he's heard it-is-bad. With a capital B.

"This is a very serious situation Ryuk," the king said in a low and disappointed tone. "A half Shinigami, half human being can be very unpredictable, especially when they are born in a wizard family. But he was born human wasn't he?"

Ryuk nodded, too afraid to speak.

"Well then," the Shinigami King said, "the longer his Shinigami powers remain unused it should disappear within the next few years as his wizard powers overtake his Shinigami side." He turned to his servants, "Take him away for his punishment."

"What!" Ryuk frantically. The two servants began to drag Ryuk by the arms. "Wait! You don't understand! Harry needs my help! This could be a whole new generation of Shinigami! He has the eye of a God of Death!"

The Shinigami King's red eyes widened. "Stop!" He commanded his servants. "Bring him back here." They did as they were told, Ryuk let out a sigh of relief. "What do you mean by the eye of a Death God?"

"Nearly ten years ago a dark wizard was after the Potters, the family Harry lived in, the wizard killed his mother and-"

"You didn't bother to save her?" The Shinigami King said astonished.

"She was destined to die that night," Ryuk said almost mournfully, "so was her husband. But for some reason Harry wasn't meant to die yet. That wizard tried to cast a killing curse on Harry, but it didn't kill him. But the scar left on his forehead, the evidence of the curse, brought out Shinigami eye in the eye below the scar." The spikey haired Shinigami pointed a clawed finger to his right eye to indicate where Harry's Shinigami eye was.

The Shinigami King rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting," he said, then he stood up and walked towards Ryuk. "Ryuk, it is now your mission to make Harry Potter a complete Death God, when the time is right. And he shall be given his own Death Note soon after he discovers his true form."

The Shinigami King handed a black leather note book to the rogue Shinigami.

"Yes, my lord," Ryuk bowed once again to the King.

"You may have been lucky this time," Shinigami King leaned towards Ryuk until their faces were a two inches away from each other. "But next time you won't be so lucky to escape your fate. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir," Ryuk replied with fear and respect.

"Now, away with you," Ryuk complied to the command, his black wings came out from his back and he took flight.

The Shinigami King watched as Ryuk flew away. "Oh Ryuk," he shook his head, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

Harry looked out at the very gloomy day through a window. The cheery and bright sun was hidden by the vast amount of clouds, hiding the harmful UV rays. The wind blew through the trees and plants and made vacant swing sets swing without a soul sitting in them. Every now and then lightening would appear and thunder would follow soon after.

It was days like this Harry enjoyed. It was his own definition of a beautiful day. With the light of lightening creating enchanting blue cracks in the clouded sky. It took his mind off of the recent events that happened during that month.

Just before school ended and the summer holidays began Uncle Vernon broke his neck after tripping and falling down the stairs at work (he was using the stairs because the elevator was out of order). He didn't die but he was in paralysis. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were horrified (Harry was just shocked that his Uncle used the stairs). Petunia was especially terrified because she didn't have a job and went through a frantic panic attack.

A week after Uncle Vernon had been hospitalized Petunia went to find a job in London with Dudley, she left Harry with Mrs. Figgs, where she and Dudley died in a car accident caused by a teenager who ran a red light, and into the Dursley's car, then took out a gun and shot himself in the mouth, killing himself.

Mrs. Figgs and Harry heard it all on the news. Mrs. Figgs was shocked, maybe even shaken to the core a bit, Harry surprised himself by not feeling bad about his family's deaths, but hid it and put on a tragic "It should've been me," face so Mrs. Figgs wouldn't think he's a horrible demon child who feels no pity and cares about nobody but himself. Though Harry did feel a little bad from looking at Mrs. Figgs leg she had broken from tripping over one of her cats, which she didn't seem quite as fond of as before.

From seeing as Harry had no family at all now, and the depressed expression on Harry's adorable, and girlish, face, Mrs. Figgs said that he could stay their until she was able to call a friend to help him with this ordeal.

A loud and ferocious strike of thunder appeared. Scaring Mrs. Figgs, the cats and practically shook the house, but Harry didn't bat an eyelash. He just sat as if there wasn't an ear-splitting clap of bright thunder, that could've easily blinded him, just flash right in front of him.

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Harry said getting up off of his seat at the window.

"Oh no," Mrs. Figgs said, "you don't have to get it. You're a guest, let me get it."

"It's no problem," Harry said reassuringly as he walked towards the door. "Besides, I was closer to the door and you don't need to be on that leg for too long."

"Oh, what a gentleman," Mrs. Figgs said appreciated.

Harry twisted the doorknob to reveal a teenager, who no taller than Harry, with white hair, extremely pale skin and shinning sapphire pink irises. The stranger blinked, and so did Harry. The stranger blinked again and so did Harry. Then Harry said uneasily, "Um, may I help you?"

"Am I at the right house?" The albino boy said to himself squinting at a piece of paper in his hand.

"I don't know, let me see that," the albino boy gave Harry the lined paper note. It said, Privet Drive Number 3.

"Yeah, this is the right house," said Harry.

The albino boy sighed in relief. "Good, cause I don't know any other house in this neighborhood that has the scent of cat," he took a whiff of the air, "and old lady." Harry chuckled.

"Hay, I heard that!" Mrs. Figgs said from the couch. "Hiroyuki, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo? Where are you're parents."

"I'm taking a break from my work," albino boy, Hiroyuki, said. "My parents had some business to take care of."

"Okay, but you could have called first, and as you see I already have a guest." Mrs. Figgs said gesturing towards Harry.

"We did," Hiroyuki replied, almost harshly. "We called you last week, and the week before that."

"No you didn't," Mrs. Figgs denied confused.

"Really?" Hiroyuki said with a firm disbelieving face. Hiroyuki walked over to the house phone, he leaned with his face so close it was practically pressed against his face. After a minute of staring he pushed a few buttons then leaned back as the answering machine came up with a recording of a man's voice saying:

_"Hey sis, how are you doing? Everything's going fine here. Except there's been an incident at work that involves me and Suki to move out of the house temporarily. We were wondering if you could take care of Hiroyuki for the rest of the summer because its too dangerous for him to stay with us. Call me back when you get this message. Thanks, bye."_

The message ended and Mrs. Figgs sat there on the couch with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Oh, I guess you could stay, since you're already here. But where are your things?"

"In my backpack," Hiroyuki pointed to his black backpack behind his back.

"Wait a second," Harry said, "I just realized something. Where are you going to sleep? There's only two bedrooms and both are occupied."

"I can just sleep with you," Hiroyuki said making Harry's jaw drop to the floor in disbelief.

"U-uh, that's okay," Harry said nervously holding his hands up, backing up at every step Hiroyuki took toward him until his back was pressed against a wall. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch, really!"

"No, no," Hiroyuki slammed his hand on the wall space close to Harry's head then said silkily, "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone at night." He leaned his head into Harry's ear and whispered, "Even if its just sleeping." Harry shivered and blushed as Hiroyuki's hot breath tickled his ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not in front of the elderly." Mrs. Figgs said getting up on her crutches. Hiroyuki sent her a glare for disrupting the moment. "Your uncle is a bad influence on you."

"And that's why I'm here in cat city," Hiroyuki said making Harry laugh. Mrs. Figgs pursed her lips but said nothing as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hiroyuki, did you eat anything?" The albino shook his head 'no'. "Are you hungry? Me and Harry could fix something up for you."

"Arigato gozaimas, but I'm not hungry," Hiroyuki said. Then he grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the guest bedroom. "We'll be in our room."

Hiroyuki closed and locked the door after they got into the room. Harry was still blushing madly about having to sleep with someone, a boy no better. Hiroyuki turned around to Harry leaning against the door with his arms crossed and his stare intense only making Harry more nervous than before. They stare at each other for a while. Pink sapphire meeting an emerald green.

"Why is your hair like that?" Hiroyuki abruptly asked. Harry was taken aback by the question.

"Wha-what do you m-mean," Harry began backing up fretfully, Hiroyuki slowly, quietly walked toward him, like a predator stalking its prey.

"You know what I mean," said Hiroyuki lowly. Harry tripped on his own feet falling backwards onto the twin size bed. Hiroyuki crawled on top of Harry, hands on either side of the raven haired boy's head. "Now," the albino caressed the right cheek exposed from the fall yet the black hair sill covered Harry's eye. Harry stared on with anxiety and a pinch of fear as Hiroyuki went on, "let's see what's behind that black curtain."

Using the finger that caressed the porcelain cheek, Hiroyuki hooked the strands of hair hiding Harry's right eye with his finger. With courage and bravery, Harry slapped the hand away and tried to get out from under the older boy. This was Harry's first mistake, he realized, as both his wrists were grabbed by one of Hiroyuki's and held above his head. Hiroyuki may have looked scrawny but he's certainly stronger than he looks.

He gave the ten-year-old underneath him a dangerous look. "You shouldn't have done that," Hiroyuki growled. Harry shook at the merciless tone in the teen's voice. This time Harry didn't do anything as Hiroyuki moved the hair covering his right eye, only to reveal that it was closed. "Open it!" Hiroyuki demanded. In fear, Harry complied.

Hiroyuki froze at the sight of that red, glowing eye where there should be another green. Yet...there wasn't. The eyeball was completely red with yellow irises. His hold on Harry's wrists loosened. Harry took advantage of the opportunity to get out from under the Japanese teen ran across the room and stared at him. Hiroyuki too stared at the other with wide eyes.

The room was dead silent, except for the rumbling thunder and the pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof, and Harry's quivering breathes.

"Harry," Hiroyuki didn't know what to say. This is a situation he is not familiar with.

"I know, I know," Harry said miserably face-palming, "I'm a freak."

That statement shocked Hiroyuki more than the boy's red eye ever could. He went over to a crying Harry moved Harry's hands and chastely kissed him.

Harry's eyes widened, he was caught off guard. He has never been kissed before. And it felt, somewhat, good.

After a few seconds Harry's brain registered the situation. He separated their lips and quickly scooted backwards into a corner several feet away then furiously wiped his mouth.

"What the Heck," Harry cried. "Why did you do that?!"

"You stopped crying didn't you," Hiroyuki muttered.

Harry was about to argue when he realized that Hiroyuki was right. The kiss did take his mind off of his eye long enough to stop crying. Harry's face suddenly turned a very dark shade of red in embarrassment.

He was just about to ask Hiroyuki where in the world he got that method from when, out of the blue, the electricity went off bringing darkness to the bedroom and throughout the entire house.

"What happened?" Harry asked frantically.

"The power's out, baka," Hiroyuki mumbled.

Harry didn't know what 'baka' meant but judging by the way the other boy said it he guessed that it was meant to be an insult.

"We better go see if Aunt Arabella is alright," Hiroyuki said getting up off the floor. "Sometimes she gets freaked out when she's alone in the dark for too long."

Harry nodded, fixing his hair as he followed after him, but at a slower pace._ Who exactly is this guy_, he thought. _I mean he's attractive and all. But who is he? And why did he kiss me._ Harry blush at the memory of his lips being pressed against Hiroyuki's soft yet slightly chapped ones.

Harry froze in the hallway. Realization hitting him as if he had just ran into a brick wall. That Hiroyuki stole his first kiss! _First_-kiss! Oh, Harry was going to get back at him for that. Then he remembered how aggressive Hiroyuki was in just wanting to see the his hair covered.

The raven-haired boy leaned with his back against the wall. One day he'll get Hiroyuki. After he gets to know the Japanese boy better to prank him. With planning and knowledge of Hiroyuki, Harry could get back at him; at the right time; at the right place; and with the right equipment. For now, he'll just see what else that boy knows.

* * *

**Oh like you didn't see the yaoi coming when I made Harry gay-er. But I can honestly say that I did not plan for an OC like Hiroyuki to come into the story, it just happened. **


	3. Chapter 3

That night Hiroyuki and Harry lie awake on their backs in bed listening to the rain pounding on the rooftop of the house. Harry focused his eyes on the ceiling trying to keep his gaze away from the pink sapphire orbs staring at him.

Neither of them said anything. Hiroyuki was just staring at Harry as if studying him. Trying to memorizing every feature on the right side of Harry's head, but mostly, he studied that eye. Wondering if he was born with it, or it was made in a lab and it was surgically attached to the petite British boy's eye socket.

Harry on the other hand was just nervous. From the short time he has met Hiroyuki Harry knew perfectly well that if Hiroyuki could get pretty aggressive if he didn't get his way. That fact scares him a little bit. He didn't want Hiroyuki to be mad at him. Not that he liked the teenager or anything. Well, okay, Harry does like him but not "like" like him. The kind of like you would have for a friend, or a hamster, or for Cocoa Crispys cereal. Okay, scratch the Cocoa Crispey cereal thing, every kid loves those things to the point they pretend to marry the box.

"Do you see anything unusual with that eye," Hiroyuki asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean," questioned a confused Harry.

"I mean do you see something that no one else can see," Hiroyuki explained.

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied scratching the back of his head. "It's actually very strange really."

"How," Hiroyuki said curiously sitting up on the bed.

"Well," Harry began, he too sat up, "when I cover my left eye my vision turns red and I can see people's names and a number floating above their heads. "

Hiroyuki squinted his eyes at him. "Really?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "What does the number mean?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But every year that went by it would drop by one number above my relatives' heads."

"Hmm," Hiroyuki thought for a minute. "Interesting. Cover your left eye and tell me what my name and number is."

"Um," Harry felt awkward about the demand. No one has ever took the time to let him explain about his red eye's ability, so this was a bit unnerved. "Okay." Harry said complying and did what he was told. His vision was red and illuminated the dark spaces for him in the room that was only visible during the flashes of lightening. He looked at Hiroyuki. Above the Japanese boy it said:

_Hiroyuki Usami_

_42_

"Hiroyuki...U-sa-mi?" Harry had to sound out the last name._ Why do foreign people have to have such complicated names, _he thought to himself.

Hiroyuki's eyes had widened almost to the size of saucers. He never told Harry what his last name was and he highly doubted that his aunt had ever told Harry anything about him. Aunt Arabella had a pretty short attention span sometimes.

"And the number?"

"Forty-two," Harry answered removing his hand from his eye.

Hiroyuki was silent, deep in thought. He didn't say anything. Neither did Harry but only because he was waiting for Hiroyuki to say something. Harry's mismatched eyes stared at the gazed light pink ones. After about ten minutes Harry yawned and decided to go to sleep if it was going to take Hiroyuki this long to say something.

"Well," Harry said tiredly, "good night Hiroyuki."

"Night," said Hiroyuki after a few seconds in a delayed reaction due to his train of thoughts.

As Harry went to sleep Hiroyuki was contemplating about the whole situation with Harry. A foreigner like him barging into his relatives house when there's already a guest staying there, a kawai one at that. Foreigner ends up sleeping with cute boy. Finding out about the mystical red eye the cute boy has. It all sounds kind of like something he would read out of one of his uncle's books.

With inspiration and ideas Hiroyuki got up off the bed walked over to his backpack at the end of the bed. He took out a laptop that seemed to big for the backpack he just pulled it out of without the corners of the computer bulging at the sides. Hiroyuki went back and sat down on his side of the bed. He opened the lid of the portable computer brought up a word document and started typing.

Some time later while Hiroyuki tapped away on the keyboard he felt the odd sensation that someone was watching him. He looked up and around the room, but he saw nothing in the dim-lighting of the laptop. He thought about looking out the window when he remembered the bed room was on the second floor. So that option was out of the question, yet he still looked out the window. He could feel that there was something, or someone, there watching him. All he saw was the rain pelting down on the tree branches by the window and from across the street but he still felt that there was and entity there, watching him, studying him, waiting. He glared at the oustside as if willing to entity to go away. After a few seconds of glaring daggers at the window the feeling faded.

He turned his glare, that softened to compassion, to Harry's slumbering and nearly motionless face. Hiroyuki smiled one of his rare smiles at the sleeping beauty. The peaceful porcelain skinned face still but the little chest moved with every sleeping breath that was took. Harry looked very much like an angle who lost his way from Heaven and fell down to Earth. Learning how to adjust to society and all of it wonders, along with its mesmerizing beauty that is Earth's nature.

He watch Harry for a few minutes before turning his attention back to his computer. Golting down scenarios that came to his mind.

Ryuk watched as Hiroyuki typed on his laptop. He was glad that his son had found a friend who didn't freak out at the sight of his Shinigami eye. Yet he felt insecure, because some of the things this kid does can be considered for sexual harassment. But when he saw how affectionate he was toward Harry he couldn't help but feel relief. Harry at least had a friend whose real, and 'human', Ryuk was no exception because Harry doesn't even know he exists. Well technically Shinigamis don't necessarily exist in the human realm. The only way for humans to see a Shinigami is to have Shinigami eyes, born a wizard, or a witch, or you have to be extremely sensitive to the spiritual world to see a Death God.

The Shinigami wondered when Harry would discover his Death God form. The longer time goes by the more his Shinigami powers build up and could possibly infect his wizard power core. Also the combination of wizard and powers of a Shinigami could be unstable. It was even a miracle that Harry lived this long without killing anyone just by looking at them.

Ryuk desperately, sort of, wanted to tell Harry of his true origins. Maybe on his 11th birthday? Sometime when he goes to Hogwarts? No, just the information of being a wizard is too much for some people. Plus it's too much stuff to take in for an eleven-year-old child, containing the powers of a God of Death and a famous wizard who 'supposedly' defeated a dark and powerful wizard when he was just an infant. Kind of unbelievable if you ask him.

Ryuk flew away from the window phased through the side of the house, out of the pouring rain, although he is not affected by it, and into the kitchen. He spots a fruit bowl and picks up a shiny red delicious from amongst the bananas and peaches. He took a bite out of the deep red, once forbidden, fruit, savoring the sweet, juicy taste it left on his grayish tongue.

He wondered if Harry would have an addiction to apples as much as he did. Ryuk had never seen anybody not like apples, and if Harry didn't then he needs a stern talking to. Apples are wonderful, and-what was that phrase people said about apples? Oh yeah, "An apple a day, keeps the doctor away." Not only did they clean teeth, but they're scrumptious too.

His thoughts went back to his hybrid Shinigami/Human-wizard spawn. Harry was a good kid, that is when he's not being sarcastic and all. He felt no remorse for using his Death Note to kill the last remaining human relatives of Harry's. They didn't deserve to live. Treating a child as if their a monster just because he has a special ability that's different from anyone else. It wasn't right. And it's bad enough with people judging you just by the color of your skin. Using the Death Note to kill Harry's relatives doesn't necessarily mean he 'saved' the child. He would've survived regardless if Ryuk had killed them or not. Besides he's going to Hogwarts soon. Harry would have nine months away from that retched place he had no choice but to call home. He would make brand new friends who would write to him and keep him sane.

Ryuk suddenly felt an empty feeling inside of his chest at the thought of not being able to officially meet his own son. He wants Harry to know who his real father is. Ryuk leaned against the kitchen counter with his head hung in despair. He wished that he could actually meet his son.

He ate the rest of his apple in one bite and flew up through the ceiling into Harry's room. He looked down at Harry's sleeping form. So peaceful and calm. The boy's long black hair strewn all over his pillow; he laid on his side as he sucked on his thumb. Ryuk smiled at the sight before him and flew out the window and into the raining night.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke to the sunlight that poured from the window into the bedroom. He groaned from the light he could see through his eye lids. He pulled the covers over himself, even though he could still see the light through the sheet, he tried not to focus on it wanting to get more sleep. Since he's not forced to get up to do chores, he gets to sleep in. Harry was especially tired for reasons he did not know, except that he was still tired and wanted more sleep. A shadow casted over the sheet. Confused, the raven-haired Brit uncovered his head to see Hiroyuki leaning over him making Harry jump in surprise.

"Good morning Harry-kun," Hiroyuki greeted in monotone.

"Uuh," Harry felt embarrassed. Why? Well for starters, number 1: the guy who kissed him the night before was towering over him as if he was in an interrogation that went waaay too far. Number 2: he didn't exactly know to say a simple morning greeting! Thanks a lot Dursleys.

"Did you sleep alright?" Hiroyuki said lowly but not negatively.

Harry nodded slowly. The familiar heat of a blush appeared on his cheeks. He tugged a few strands of his raven black hair behind his left ear.

"So, um," Harry sputtered. "When did you wake up?"

The Japanese albino pulled back and stood up from the bed, "I didn't sleep at all." He replied.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I was writing a story," Hiroyuki replied.

"You're an author?" Asked a Harry surprised.

"Yes," Hiroyuki said. "I am the youngest novelist ever in Japan history."

"Wow," Harry was amazed. "That's incredible!" Harry was smiling with excitement. He had absolutely no idea he was in the presence of a famous foreign author, a very young one at that, who possibly made history. "What kind of stories do you write about?"

The corners of Hiroyuki's mouth quirked a little upwards in a faintest of a smile.

"Are you sure you want to ask that question," he said with amusement lingering in his voice.

"Yes," Harry said more eagerly than what was necessary. "Please?"

"Okay," Hiroyuki went over to his backpack to pull out his laptop. He opened the lid and brought up one of his latest documents and gave it to Harry. "But just so you know, you probably won't want to eat any breakfast after reading this."

"Why," Harry questioned, "is it a scary story?"

"Not necessarily," Hiroyuki said as he walked towards the door. "I will bring your breakfast up here for you."

"Thank you," Harry said with appreciation. "But there is no need for you to do that."

Hiroyuki didn't hear for he was already out of the bedroom and earshot. Harry looked down at the computer on his lap. He has never seen a computer that was portable before. Something like that had to be very expensive, so maybe he had money. Would be understandable since he's a writer. But what kind of jobs does his parents have? Are they authors too? Harry's going to have to ask later. Harry looked at the text on the screen and began reading.

_It was a very gloomy evening. Everything was dull and gray, the children didn't go out to play, they stayed in their homes for fear of the on coming storm ahead. All of the parks and streets were empty with the strong wind blowing over the light weighted lawn ornaments. Besides the powerful whistling wind, everything felt dead silent. As if it this was a ghost town. It made Hiroyuki feel like he had just stepped into a 30's horror film._

_So the story is about Hiroyuki,_ Harry thought to himself. _ This is off to a good start, but who else is in it?_ He wondered and decided to skip a couple of pages thinking no harm could be done by it. At least, that's what he thought until he spotted one particular sentence with his name in it.

_Harry dragged Hiroyuki down to the bed with him, with him on top. The British boy then began to attack Hiroyuki's neck with nibbles and kisses. The Japanese teen gasped at the sensations it left on his pale skin._

Harry was flabbergasted. His jaw had dropped into his lap, his red and emerald-green eyes were wide in shock. He didn't want to read anymore of it but he couldn't help himself as curiosity over took him.

_"Harry-kun," Hiroyuki said breathlessly, "are you sure we are not going too fast?"_

_"Nonsense," Harry said huskily in his sexy British accent, he traced Hiroyuki's lips with a boney finger._

_"B-but," Hiroyuki stammered, "We are both guys! This isn't ri-" he didn't finish his sentence as he was silenced with a bruising kiss. A slim yet strong hand made strokes on his rapidly heaving chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck and pulled Harry closer to him to deepen the kiss. The hand that was caressing Hiroyuki's chest moved slowly, very slowly, towards Hiroyuki's mid-section-_

Harry slammed the laptop closed and put it down beside himself on the bed with slightly shaky hands. His eyes were practically bulging out of his eye sockets. Why would Hiroyuki write something like this? Why would he think such dirty thoughts about him? And why him? He knows that Hiroyuki liked him that way and probably thought about him "that" way, but to write them down? Harry froze as he suddenly remembered one little detail he had forgotten. Hiroyuki was an author, and he can publish this-this rubbish! _Oh, no,_ Harry growled in a thought, gripping the sheets into his fists._ Not on my watch. Well, that is if I had a watch._

Just then Hiroyuki came in the room with a tray full of food. After Harry had noticed the Japanese boy's presence, who just set the tray of food on the desk by the window, he marched right up to Hiroyuki grabbed the front of his shirt and started shaking and yelling at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were writing dirty rubbish like this?!" Harry questioned enraged. "I don't want you publishing this kind of garbage with my name in it! It's humiliating! If you think that you can sell these-,"

"I have no intention to publish that story," Hiroyuki interrupted. Astonished, and shocked, Harry had stopped shaking him.

"Y-you're not,"

"No," Harry just stared at Hiroyuki. His grip on the older boy's shirt had loosened after the confession.

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly, letting go of Hiroyuki's shirt. He scratched the back of his head as yet another blush crept onto his cheeks once more. Harry has never blushed this much in his entire life, and especially not from the same person in such a short time.

Several moments had passed and an awkward silence had settled in the air due to lack of conversation and Harry's misunderstanding; which was disrupted by the growling coming from Harry's stomach, when Harry realized he was hungry.

"So...should we eat now?"

Hiroyuki gave a nod in agreement. "So, you still have your appetite after all, huh?" Harry stuck his tongue out at the snowy-haired boy who stood there smirking.

He reached out for the two plates of scrambled eggs, turkey bacon and biscuits, he handed one to Harry, who thanked him for the food and sat down on the bed. Hiroyuki grabbed a couple glasses of water and two forks, put them on the bedside table and sat beside Harry. He gave Harry one of the forks and they started eating their breakfast together.

"Hmm," Harry hummed after taking the first bite of his eggs. "This is really good! Did you make this? Because I know this definitely isn't Mrs. Figgs' cooking."

"Y-yes," Hiroyuki face had turned a scarlet color at the compliment from his culinary skills. "Yes, I did. I told Aunt Arabella she shouldn't be on that ankle for too long no matter how much she insists it feels better. Because I know it doesn't. So I volunteered to do a few things around the house, cooking to be one of them."

"You are so generous," Harry said, making Hiroyuki's face turn and even darker shade of red. Harry thought that it was cute until he inwardly shook his head to rid of the thought. What was he thinking? He can't think another boy is cute. He doesn't like guys like that. Sure, he would find some men he didn't know attractive every now and then. Like that one time when Aunt Petunia took him to the grocery store with her. On their way out Harry spotted a tall slender man with long black hair, black eyes and a hooked nose wearing a black cloak around himself. The man didn't see him pass by. He looked unhappy. Harry wondered why. Which was also one of the reasons Harry thought about him.

Just as Harry took a bite out of his turkey bacon he felt a tickling sensation on his foot, making him jump in surprise. Almost dropping his plate to the floor. He looked down to see a black cat with icy blue eyes staring up at him. Hiroyuki put his plate on the bed and picked up the black cat.

"Konichiwa, Mar," he said smiling down at the feline.

Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Mar?"

"Aunt Arabella allowed me to name a few of the cats," Hiroyuki said scratching behind Mar's ears. "I named him that because he reminds me of the cat from the movie "Ju-on"."

"Ju-on," Harry questioned naively.

"Right," Hiroyuki slapped his forehead feeling like a dope. "It's a long, scary story you're too young to hear."

"I'm not that young," Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm turning eleven in a couple of days."

Hiroyuki raised a white eyebrow in question. "You don't look ten."

Harry gave a crestfallen look Hiroyuki did not like at all. He looked like as if he was just told he has cancer when it was only a statement about his age. Mar even seemed to notice Harry's change in emotions.

Hiroyuki frowned. Something bad had happened to Harry. Was Harry devoted to starvation? Did he live with his parents, or his relatives? Were they abusive? Were they Satanic? Stupidly religious fanatics?

After breakfast Hiroyuki asked Harry to clean their dishes, which the offer was accepted. Hiroyuki washed the dishes while Harry dried them. There wasn't very much conversation, and Hiroyuki thought that it was the time to ask Harry about his life before here. And if he got his acceptance letter yet.

"So your birthday is in a couple of days," the snowy-haired teen said suddenly.

"Yeah," Harry said simply, drying a fork and putting it to the side on a towel.

"So, what was your family like?" Harry stiffened and took a solemn expression.

"They were alright."

"Did you live with your parents or your relatives?"

"Relatives."

"Where are they?"

Harry let a pause hang in the air for a few seconds until he answered, "Dead."

_Good, _Hiroyuki thought. _It makes a shorter obstacle for me. And if they did mistreat Harry-kun I'll spit on their graves._

"I am sorry," Hiroyuki said without masking the lack of remorse for his friend's loss.

Harry said nothing in return. They were now finished with their dishes.

"Did you abuse you," Hiroyuki asked leaning against the counter.

Harry said nothing. He didn't feel very comfortable with these questions. It was bringing too many memories of the Dursleys and their bad demeanor to him. He started reliving some of the worst moments of his life. From the whipping to the slapping to...

"Did they pay attention to you?" Harry still didn't answer. Hiroyuki could read Harry's body language. It said, "No, barely ever."

"Did you ever tell anyone about it," Harry couldn't take it anymore, there was a knot forming in his throat, the genesis of tears swelled up in his eyes-he stormed out of the kitchen up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, his back pressed against the door. A sob escaped from his lips as he slid down to the floor and began crying into his arms, hugging his knees to his chest.

Hiroyuki stood there in the middle of the kitchen flabbergasted. Maybe he put too much pressure on Harry and the memories were too much for him. This thought made a negative sensation apparate in his chest. He clenched his pale hands into tight angry fists. If what his relatives did to this innocent child was so bad to have him breakdown at the mere thought of, then they deserved their deaths. He went up the stairs and stood beside the guest bedroom door. For the first time in Hiroyuki's life, his heart was breaking. He didn't want Harry to be upset. It didn't feel right. He could feel Harry's crying infecting him, making him want to cry until he's dehydrated and dies. His vision became more blurry than what it usually was. Then Hiroyuki comprised himself. His hands clenched to fists again. He promised himself he would never, ever, let anyone hurt Harry like this as long as he's around.

After several minutes of letting Harry cry out his despair from behind the door Hiroyuki finally knocked and to his surprise Harry opened it without shouting at him to go away, or to leave him alone, like he thought he would. Hiroyuki walked in held out his arms and Harry just collapsed in the other boy's arms and began to bawl again. Hiroyuki lead the both of them to the bed Harry sitting in his lap and crying in the chest before him as he lightly scratched the 10-year-old's back. He wasn't going to kiss Harry to make him stop crying, at least not yet. Harry needed to let his emotions out. And it's not good to keep those things bottled up inside of you, whether good or bad.

Harry's sobs had soon turned to small hiccups, finally calming down after like fifteen minutes of crying. Hiroyuki tipped Harry's back to plant his lips onto that soft, little pair of Harry's. This time, unlike yesterday, Harry made no resistance, wasn't disgusted and made no motions to pull away from realizing his actions, the entire time, wrapping his frail arms around Hiroyuki's neck thin as he deepened the kiss as they glided over one another. This is exactly what Harry needed. The kiss was warm and comforting against Hiroyuki's cool lips. What felt like hours later, when only just a few minutes, the pair separated, breathing heavily their foreheads connected to each other. They stared into the other's eyes. Sapphire pink met the mismatch of red and emerald-green.

"So," Hiroyuki had said, "any suggestion for lunch?" Harry smiled and laughed. Hiroyuki just smiled at the younger's joyful face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked eagerly through the fort made out of a few chairs and bed sheets. They had gotten permission from Mrs. Figgs earlier to camp out in the living room for Harry's birthday. At first the almost eleven-year-old was confused about the entire idea but after seeing the progress of the home-made tent he wanted nothing more than to experience what normal children do with this sort of activity. But Hiroyuki, at the moment the buzz kill, wouldn't let him go in until he was all done with preparations. What kind of preparations, Harry did not know. "I'm practically dying to come in!"

"I'm almost done," Hiroyuki said from behind the bed sheeted wall. "Could you get me a couple bottle of water from the kitchen?"

"You already brought five in there with you," Harry said with a raised eye brow, he left the living room and then came back with the request. "Why do you need two more?"

"To last us through the night," Hiroyuki poked his hands out from behind a purple blanket that served as a door. Harry gave him the bottles of water, taking the opportunity to look inside through the opening of the blanket Hiroyuki's hands were only to have one of the appendix shove his face back, making him stumble and fall backwards to the floor.

"Why can't I go inside?" Harry whined.

"Because there is a surprise in here for you for your birthday," that made Harry shut up, well, not entirely.

"What is it." Harry said excitedly.

Hiroyuki's head popped out, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise later," then went back in.

Harry silently mimicked what Hiroyuki said in a mocking manner.

"I know you are mocking me," the teenager said. "Now stop it, its immature."

"Oh I'll show you immature," Harry mumbled pulling the long sleeves of his black dress up to his elbows. He was about to jump onto the roof of bed sheets until the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza," Hiroyuki got out and grabbed one of Harry's scrawny wrists, much to the green-eyed boy's dismay, so they both were at the front door. Hiroyuki opened it to reveal that it was indeed the pizza guy, carrying two pizza boxes and a Pepsi in a plastic sack. This man is fairly handsome, Harry thought. The man's eyes lit up at the sight of the albino Japanese boy.

"Hiroyuki," the pizza guy said brightly in an American accent. "So, babe," Hiroyuki rolled his eye at the pet-name, "what brings you back to England?"

"That is none of your business Trevor," Hiroyuki hissed. "Just give me my order or you get no tip at all."

Hiroyuki just held out his hands and signaled his fingers towards himself. "Give it!" He said sternly.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Trevor said surrendering, handing over the pizza and Pepsi. It was when Harry had to stop a couple of the cats from wandering out the open door when Trevor noticed Harry's presence. "Why hello there beautiful." He said flirtingly at the little boy who was struggling with containing the felines. "And you are?"

"Believe it or not, he's married and carrying the child of a lonely 31-year-old man," Hiroyuki said, sarcastically, hastily, shoving the money to the older male's chest making the money fly everywhere and Trevor tumbled back off the porch and onto the cement sidewalk. "Keep the change, and don't come back!"

The jet black-haired man shook his head to rid of the dizziness. Before Trevor could get up the door slammed closed leaving him to pick up the money scattering in the wind. After he caught all of the cash he looked back at the door with a devious smirk on his face. "You will be mine again, Hiroyuki Usami. You can't hide forever." After those words were spoken dark clouds began to form overhead the neighborhood as if Trevor's emotions were connected to the whether.

Back in the house Harry was following a fuming Hiroyuki into the kitchen.

"Last time I order anything from that Dominos," Hiroyuki grumbled almost slamming the pizza on the table, the Pepsi being dropped on the floor.

Harry picked it up. "Do you know that man," he said innocently.

The naïve tone in Harry's voice made Hiroyuki calm down a bit, and he found it hard to stay mad at someone when this little angel was speaking in that soft voice of his. Like just one word from that little mouth of his could calm down a violent professional MMA fighter with anger issues. "That was a long time ago," he said quietly. "So it doesn't matter now." He didn't looked over his shoulder when he felt a hand on it.

"Its okay," Harry said sincerely. "You can tell me. You don't need to worry about me calling you a freak or anything."

Hiroyuki still didn't look up, but his right hand reached up the touch the dainty hand that lay on his left shoulder. "No offense Harry-kun, but this is just way too personal to talk about, and I don't know you that well to tell you."

Harry moved in front of Hiroyuki to look at his unreadable expression. _He's definitely hiding something,_ Harry thought._ And whatever it is, he's had some practice in hiding it with a bored emo look. _"Alright, you can just tell me when you feel like it." The little boy then walked out of the kitchen, passing a couple of calicos, and into the living room. He looked back to see if Hiroyuki was going to follow, he didn't. With a look on triumph on his face he kneeled down to the ground had a grip on the blanket and slowly lift it up-

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry let out a startled yelp and spun around to see Hiroyuki standing there with his hands on his hips. "Trying to sneak a peek at your present while I'm reliving a horrible event from my past?"

"Oh, come on," Harry pleaded as he held onto the other's ankles. "At least give me a hint. I promise I'll be too busy thinking about it instead of looking for it."

"Alright, I'll give you a hint," Hiroyuki said with challenge. He closed his eyes and began:

"The present you seek is to behold

The story behind it you will be told

In its past it has seen misery and pain

Just the sight of it brings remembrance of her name

The shining silver glimmers in the sun

The offspring remained only one

Nothing was ever the same

There was nothing left from that to gain from but the sorrow

We always felt in every tomorrow," he opened his eyes to see Harry was sitting there crisscrossed looking up at him. The mismatched eyes were filled with admiration.

"That was beautiful," Harry said, his breath taken away. "But I asked for a hint, not an award winning poem that makes the devil melt." He tried to joke a bit but Hiroyuki didn't smile. Just a glare.

"The hints are in the poem," Hiroyuki growled a bit. "Think about it," with that Hiroyuki left the living room again. This time leaving Harry to contemplate about the poem he was just told. It sounded like Hiroyuki had just told him about the past he was reluctant to tell him about, yet at the same time it sounds like something entirely different. Feeling guilt-ridden at offending Hiroyuki he forgot most of the poem. So he finally decided to give up on the idea of finding out what his present is.

Harry sighed. He got up walked over to a window and sat in the chair next to it. He stared out at the dark clouds outside and noticed that it looked almost exactly like it had when came a couple of days ago. Even without his glasses Harry could see it was sprinkling. Ever since he got his new hair style he's been wearing his glasses less and less lately. He found that he didn't really need them that much as long as he concentrated on his surroundings. Not only that, but his vision is very slowly giving more clarity.

"Is it raining again," Mrs. Figgs said walking behind Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied with his head down in his folded arms. Mrs. Figgs looked at the little boy with concern.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said politely, "I'm fine."

"Where's Hiroyuki,"

"In the kitchen,"

"Well if he asks would you tell him I went out to London to get groceries,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you, bye," she said going out the door waving.

"Goodbye," Harry waved back then looked out the window when he realized something. "Mrs. Figgs wait!" He went to the closet grabbed an umbrella and ran out to the elder woman. "Don't forget the umbrella."

"Oh, thank you Harry," Mrs. Figgs thanked the child. "Sometimes it doesn't occur to me to get umbrella to when its not really needed in a moment like this."

"You're welcome," Harry said running back into the house.

Hiroyuki came out of the bed sheet tent and motioned Harry to come over. "You can come in now."

Harry nodded. As he got in the tent he sat on a sleeping bag gawking. The clothed-like ceiling hung a foot and a half above his head, the sheets on the chairs were held under the legs, the seats faced inwards, a couple of them occupied by the seven water bottles acting as trays/small shelves. There were two entryways, the one Harry just came in through and another on the other side of the fort he knew face the television. He just got a giddy feeling just being inside the medium space. Hiroyuki sat next to him grinning at the amazement written all over Harry's face.

"You like it," Hiroyuki asked, a little smug-like Harry noted.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied.

"There's a marathon of "Freddy's Nightmares" coming on in a few minutes," Hiroyuki said. "Do you want to watch it?"

"Uuh," Harry thought to himself. "I don't know. What's it about?"

"Why don't you watch and see for yourself," Hiroyuki suggested.

"I-I-I," Harry tried to protest, afraid that it would be something that would keep him up half the night until fear puts him to sleep, then he decided that he never got opportunities like this at the Dursleys soo... "Okay."

Hiroyuki flashed him a smile, "Great I'll get the pizza in here."

"Wait," Harry called before the teen could leave. "Wouldn't the cats bother us and try to get our food?"

"No," Hiroyuki said. "They are in the other room getting high on catnip. Besides, they don't even like pizza. I know, I tried to give them a piece of my slice a long time ago and every one of them hated it. They chewed on the piece of pizza gagged then spat it out. They hissed at me and avoided me for a couple of days. Except for those few brave ones who did the army crawl towards me when I was holding an open can of sardines for them. And every time they see the sight of pizza they would cautiously move around it and run away as if a bomb went off."

Harry giggled. "That's good to hear. Well, maybe not to them but it is for us."

"Yeah," Hiroyuki chuckled and left the tent.

Harry smacked his lips a bit noticing that his mouth was kind of dry. He grabbed one of the water bottles untwisted the cap and took a sip of the refreshing room temperature water. Harry was excited about tonight, spending time with his new friend. Eating pizza, drinking soda, watching whatever it is Hiroyuki had in store for him. Now with calmer thinking Harry's thoughts went back to the poem clue Hiroyuki told him earlier, he remembers it a lot more clear without any pressure. Silver, pain, name. What Harry could come up with is his present is some sort of jewelry? But what does a name have to do with it? It barely made sense to Harry. He didn't know a lot of stuff about jewelry. Then again, he has a lack of knowledge of a lot of things. Thanks a lot, Dursleys.

By that time Hiroyuki came back with both of the boxes of pizza with a bottle of ranch, two blue cups and the 2-liter Pepsi. He set them on one of the chairs lift up the blanket that hid the TV from view, and put their pillows in the entryway to give them cushion to lay down on.

"Can you at least tell me who Freddy is," Harry asked, wanting to know just one little detail about the title character.

"A dream demon," Hiroyuki answered. "He hosts the show."

"Oh," Harry said a little unsure. A demon hosting a TV show didn't sound too right to him.

Hiroyuki moved the casting blanket out of the way, picked up the remote off the top of the television set turned it on and changed it to the right channel. He pat the pillow next to him, motioning for Harry to lie down on his stomach. The snowy-haired teen placed one pizza box on the floor in front of them and opened it. Harry looked at the pie with a thoughtful and confused look on his face.

"What's that on the pizza?"

"Cheese, tomato sauce, pepperoni, chicken, and more cheese," Hiroyuki answered.

Harry scrunched his raven eyebrows, "You can put chicken on that?"

"From the way they are progressing they would be putting Reeses peanut butter cups by the year 2000," Hiroyuki said taking a bite out of his own slice.

Harry knew what Reeses were, from Watching Dudley eat them and then reading the discarded wrappers, but putting chocolate and artificial peanut butter on something greasy did not sound appetizing. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard eerie music playing. Flashes up on the scream before them were several pictures of children, a few of teenagers, before a newspaper article appeared with the front title saying:

_Springwood Bagette_

_FREDDY KRUEGER RELEASED TODAY_

Then the newspaper was set on fire. The scene changes, in place where the burning newspaper was stood a man being burned alive yelling, "I'll be back!". The screaming faces of three people were shown before a burnt man in a red and green sweater, a brown hat and claws on his right hand. The camera did a close up on the clawed hand which then slashed at the air near the camera. Red letters began to droop down the screen, the words said:

**Freddy's Nightmares**

**A Nightmare**

_On Elm Street:_

_The Series_

The title was slashed, by what could be assumed is the burnt man's claws on his gloves, the slash bits dissipated to view the zoom-in at the front of a brick house with the shadow of Freddy stood sideways at the door, the first of the credits said, s_tarring Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. _

"Who is Robert Englund?" Harry asked.

"He's an American actor," Hiroyuki said. "He plays Freddy in the movies, which should stay that way in all the sequels, because if it was anyone else I would have to take drastic measures."

"What's that?"

"Watch "Star Trek: The Original Series","

Harry was confused by that answer but didn't bother to ask what "Star Trek" was as the scene changed to a teenager working late at a fast food restaurant.

The both of them watched the episode. They were halfway through it when the screen showed Freddy's head sticking out of the fryer signaling that it's going to commercial.

"So what do you think about it," Hiroyuki asked.

"It's kind of funny," the raven-haired boy replied smiling. "I don't understand some of the things that goes on, but I still like it. Its just too bad those two people had to die though."

"Good," Hiroyuki smiled. "And Brian's girlfriend didn't die, yet, but she's going to be taken to the hospital. You know, Freddy Krueger is the only serial killer in past horror movies to have a sense of humor."

"I think his humor is pretty twisted and silly," Harry said. "But it was funny when that guy was made faces on the to-go boxes with ketchup and made them talk."

"Yeah, a case of cabin fever can do that to you," Hiroyuki said. "You start talking to inanimate objects and making French fry sacrifices to the fast-food Lord." He finished that sentence by spreading his arms with the palm of his hands facing up looking as if he was praising God.

Harry, not getting very much but thought it funny anyway, giggled much like a girl would and Hiroyuki laughed along with him.

The boys heard the door open and Mrs. Figgs walking in saying, "I'm home!" She sounded like she was struggling with something. The boys got up to see the elder woman was carrying grocery bags that looked like too many for her to handle by herself, with the umbrella tucked between her crowded arms. The rain in the background seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Aunt Arabella," said Hiroyuki, "why are you carrying, like, twenty bags with you? Are there anymore groceries in the car?" He took seven or eight sacks, as did Harry, and carried them to kitchen table. Mrs. Figgs set down the rest of the sacks on the floor shook the umbrella outside then closed the umbrella and the front door.

"No, these are all the groceries," Arabella said. "I wasn't going to make two trips and I don't you boys to be out in that rain. It looks like it's about to pour."

"There has been some crazy weathering this week hasn't it," Hiroyuki pointed out.

"Yeah, it has," Harry agreed.

Hiroyuki and Harry helped Mrs. Figgs in putting up the groceries, except for a couple of bags Mrs. Figgs went up stairs to hide them, just in time when "Freddy's Nightmares" came back from the commercials.

"You're letting Harry watch _that_," she said incredulous. "You shouldn't be watching horror movies. I know that you're a teenager but still, you could get nightmares."

"Show actually," Hiroyuki corrected her. "And trust me, what is more horrifying than the deaths is the jokes in the show. And I never got a nightmare from watching horror movies, or shows."

Mrs. Figgs looked down at the pizza on the floor then back at her nephew. "Well, you know the fine for pizza and horror movies."

"Shows," Hiroyuki sighed. He picked out a couple of pizza slices drizzled some ranch over it, not too far on the edges, and gave it to the adult.

"Thank you," she said walking away. Harry looked at Hiroyuki confounded.

"What was that about,"

"Do you _really_ want to know," Usami drawled out.

Harry said slowly, "After you said that...not as much."

Then there attention was brought back to the show when Brian's girlfriend is placed on an operating table with the lights flickering on and off non-stop. The scene then revealed Freddy is the one messing with the wiring of a power box. Six more episodes played after that. Mrs. Figgs came down stairs a few times, Hiroyuki had to assure her that the marathon wouldn't go on all night. The marathon was over, Harry put the left over pizza in the fridge as Hiroyuki washed the cups. After they finished they got ready for bed and went back into the bed sheet tent. Hiroyuki pulled out a little white box from under his pillow.

"Its not exactly your birthday yet Harry-kun but, here," the snowy-haired teen handed Harry the box.

Harry looked at it with little boy curiosity. He opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a three inch silver chain and the pendant was some sort of symbol Harry couldn't describe, except that it was very pretty.

"It's beautiful," he said. "But what does the symbol mean?"

"Its the Japanese symbol for the English letter H," Hiroyuki explained. He took the necklace from a struggling Harry and hooked the chain around the skinny neck himself.

"Thank you," Harry said smiling. "I love it." And, almost reluctantly, he kissed Hiroyuki on the cheek.

Hiroyuki touched the cheek Harry had just kissed. He smiled back and said, "You are welcome."

"This is the best gift I ever had," Harry happily, but suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute. Why do you even have this? You just met me and you just so happen to have a necklace with my initial in Japanese?"

"Have you not figured anything out from my poem," Hiroyuki spaced off for a minute then turned to look at the feminine angel. He sighed, "Do you want to know why I gave you this necklace?"

"Y-yeah," Hiroyuki then began yelling the story.

"It all started when I was seven. My mother was pregnant and I was not happy about it. I was their only child and they barely had anytime to spend with me, so I was usually at my uncle's place. I was jealous of the thought of sharing my parents but I forced myself to get used to the idea because they were so excited about it. I didn't want to disappoint them. Over time I have found myself getting excited about the new baby as well. I even help them choose a name, I decided Hinata. It is a unisex name, that way we wouldn't have to argue what would we name it if it was a boy or a girl." Hiroyuki glanced at Harry who lied on his stomach with his chin in his hands, he nodded for him to continue. "My mother was eight and a half months pregnant when my birthday, Valentines Day, came around. That was when disaster decided to strike my family. My parents took me out to lunch and then to my uncle's so they could spend Valentines Day together. I didn't mind because all they ever do together is work and not much private time.

"Everything was fine at first. Akihiko, my uncle, and I ordered take out and ate in the living room of the apartment as we talked about plot ideas and what we thought about the baby. Strange thing is, not one minute passed we started talking about Hinata, the phone started ringing, it was my dad. Something terrible has happened, he said. Mom was in the hospital. Akihiho drove me to hospital my mother was in. When we got there the doctor told us..." Hiroyuki paused and swallowed the lump in his throat before his voice could start to shake. "The doctor said she had major food poisoning. She was fine but...the bacteria from the food poison was too much for Hinata to handle. Hinata was dead within the hour. They had to perform a C-section for health purposes.

"We found out Hinata was girl. I asked the doctor if I could hold her. He was surprised and a little reluctant at first but he finally gave her to me. What was very strange about her is she died with her eyes wide open, dead eyes staring back at anyone who looks into them. The doctor said no infant has ever died with their eyes open nor had they had as much hair as she did. Her hair may have been damp but even I could tell it would have been a messy mop of raven black hair. You look just like her Harry-kun. That's why I gave you the necklace."

Then, without warning, a teary-eyed Harry flung himself into Hiroyuki's arms bawling his pretty green eyes out. "I-I-I a-am so so-o-rry."

Hiroyuki lightly scratched Harry's back for a minute then connected their lips together, and just like before the 10-year-old's crying had eased in no time. The Japanese boy pulled away to say, "Don't apologize for something you didn't do. Because it wasn't your fault." He pressed their mouths together once more. Hiroyuki wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry did with his neck. Usami a made move and slipped his tongue between those plump lips and into the other's mouth.

Harry jumped back shaking with wide shocked eyes. "Why would you do that!?"

He wiped furiously on his mouth. The child may have gotten used to being kissed by the teen, but not when the said teen sticks his tongue down his bloody throat! Harry had stopped shaking when he saw a look on Hiroyuki's face. It was emotionless. As if someone had sucked out all of his emotions out of his body put them in a container and left behind an empty monotone shell. Potter lowered his hand into his lap and as if a gong had went off in his head he realized the reason behind his present.

"I remind you Hinata?" Hiroyuki nodded. Harry held the H pendant in a soft fist.

"I was the one who bought the necklace for her," Hiroyuki said quietly. "At first I thought I was going to have a little brother, and I was devastated at the loss. But I felt even worse when I found out Hinata was a girl. That my little sister didn't make it. That I would never see those eyes filled with joy or life in them."

"But," Harry started confused, "why did you keep it all these years?"

"From midnight to midnight I would wear it for twenty-four hours on the 14th of every month. I would cry every time I so much as glance at the necklace. After ten months I had no more tears left to cry. I spent nearly all my time at Uncle Akihiko's place. He would keep me company when I wanted him to and leave me alone when he decided I needed the time for it. Anytime I was about to cry Akihiko would kiss me to make me feel better, which is why I kissed you when you cry."

"Did he ever stick his tongue in your mouth," said a disgusted Harry.

"No," Hiroyuki replied. "I learned that from reading his books."

"And what are his books about?"

"Mostly the same as the story I showed you yesterday," Hiroyuki smirked at the look Harry just gave. It was a look of disbelief with widened eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Well, goodnight," Hiroyuki Usami had said casually and got into the heap of blankets for bed.

"Ah-I-w-wait a minute-hold on just a bloody minute! You're telling me that you write stories about boys getting involved with each other because of your uncle?" But Harry didn't get an answer. "Hiroyuki Usami, are you listening to me?!" He was red in the face from frustration, then he just gave up and flopped down on his own comforter bed for the night. "You know what, lets just forget about it and go to sleep."

"Okay," Hiroyuki said, barely audible the human ears but Harry heard it.

Harry stared at the canopy of a green bed sheet held in place by the legs of the chairs. After a few minutes he decided he couldn't sleep with all of the thoughts of Hiroyuki's past tragedy. It was even worse than what he went through at the Dursleys. Yeah, he never knew his own parents but to lose a baby sibling before they were even born? He can't imagine how Hiroyuki must've felt.

"Hey, Hiroyuki," Harry called, Hiroyuki turned over to face the boy who said his name.

"What is it," he asked, prepared for ever the angel had to say.

"How old are you?"

Okay, Hiroyuki did not expect that question. "Sixteen," he answered.

Harry could not believe what he had heard when his face had fallen to beyond disbelief. He's in his mid-teen years and he as tall as Harry's is! Harry slapped his hand to his face, not seeing the smirk on Hiroyuki's face.


End file.
